


Just like the story

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernie writes smut fics basically, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, bernpetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Bernadetta writes a lot, and she writes while her wife's away, attending to her royal duties. But this time, Petra is surprised to discover that her wife took a break from writing her novel...to write a steamy story instead.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 900 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Just like the story

**Author's Note:**

> MAN I REALLY LOVE BERNPETRA! I need to write more about them, I swear!  
> I've said this on twitter but if you were hoping to see other ships on the poll (Manuela/Rhea, Lysithea/Leonie and Mercedes/Annette) don't be sad because they are all ships I like so I'll write them one day!

Bernadetta was so focused on her task that she barely noticed her wife enter their room. She was sitting at her desk, with her back turned to the door… so she had her back turned to Petra as well. Their door wasn’t ever locked, as Bernadetta had never felt safer than how she felt in Brigid. And as she hummed a jingle and focused on writing her story, she didn’t hear her wife’s footsteps behind her.  
So when she felt the Queen’s hands rest upon her shoulders, Bernadetta couldn’t help a shriek. One that reminded her wife of their time at the Academy when they used to study together, bringing both a smile and a laugh to her lips.

“Still working on your book, my dearest?” Petra quietly murmured once Bernadetta recognized her, and calmed down from her fright.

“Not really, I was writing something else” Bernadetta started to explain, as she hurriedly hid her papers away, “I’m just glad you’re back already, my love, I missed you today…”

Petra raised an eyebrow at her wife’s suspicious behavior of hiding her writings from her, as she was usually happy to share them with Petra and ask her for an opinion on them. Still, Petra shrugged. She was more interested in some…other affairs from her wife.

“How much did you miss me, my Bernie?” Petra purred on Bernadetta’s ear, sending shivers up Bernadetta’s spine.

“A…a lot” Bernadetta confessed, as her cheeks burned red, “I just…wanted you to come back…a-and touch me, Petra…”

Petra merely rewarded her wife with a trail of kisses, starting from Bernadetta’s shoulder to move up her neck before ending with a single kiss on her lips and pulling away.

“Show me how, my lovely flower” Petra murmured against Bernadetta’s lips, as her wife suddenly became even more flustered.

Bernadetta was a bit confused on how to do it, but Petra gently guided her. To Bernadetta’s surprise, her wife lifted her up and sat her down on the desk she was writing on only moments before. But as she moved Bernadetta, the papers that Bernadetta had previously tried to hide became scattered and uncovered. Petra couldn’t help a curious glance, and when Bernadetta hurried to grab them and hide them again, Petra’s curiosity only peaked.

“What are you hiding, Bernie?” 

Bernadetta gulped with her wife’s question. And became very embarrassed and shy. Her face turned beet red, and she tried to explain herself to her wife;

“Petra I…I was trying to write…hm….”

As Bernadetta’s voice died out, her wife encouraged to go on, promising that she wouldn’t judge her.

“I was writing an erotic novel!” Bernadetta finally choked out, and her wife couldn’t help a smirk.

“Oh, don’t mock me!” Bernadetta pouted, only for Petra to shake her head to assure her;

“I would never mock you, Bernie. I’m just rather…curious. And…impressed” Petra let out, “and I’d like very much to read it.”

Bernadetta gathered all of her courage to hand her wife her texts.  
Petra took them, praising her wife and making her blush even more. And she read them, as Bernadetta nervously tapped her fingers on the desk she was still sitting on.

“Am I the dominant lover or the submissive one?” Petra mused, as Bernadetta huffed that she already knew the answer.

Petra then finished reading, gently tucking the papers back on the desk, underneath a few books. And Bernadetta eyed her expectantly, wondering what she thought about what she had just read but too shy to ask directly.

“That was…arousing…” Petra confessed, as if reading her wife’s mind, “do you want to try them? The things you wrote, on your story…”

As Bernadetta shyly confessed that she did want to try them, as they were her indeed her fantasies, Petra smiled. To Bernadetta’s surprise, Petra lifted her up from the desk again, and again prompted another surprised shriek from her wife.

“Thank you for trusting me, Bernie” Petra softly cooed as she held her wife in her arms, carrying her like a bride.

To her surprise, Bernadetta broke out of her shell to wrap her arms around Petra’s neck, prompting herself up to kiss Petra as she thanked her wife for doing this.  
Bursting with joy and love for her wife, Petra carried her to bed. She gently laid her wife down on the mattress, before climbing on top of her. She worked on undressing Bernadetta, untying her laces and removing her clothes until her wife was completely naked. Once that was finally done, Petra leaned closer to assault Bernadetta’s neck with more kisses and love bites.

“I’ve got you now, my sweet princess” Petra purred in between her kisses, as Bernadetta sighed in pleasure, “as your savior, I’m claiming my reward…”

Bernadetta couldn’t help a giggle as her wife tried her best to impersonate the character from her story. And Bernadetta couldn’t resist getting into character as well.

“Please, my knight…I’ve been locked up for so long until you saved me…I need your touch or I’ll go mad!” Bernadetta teased, as Petra couldn’t help a laugh of her own as well.

Petra playfully kissed her wife’s nose before moving downwards. She left a trail of kisses as she descended, from Bernadetta’s neck to her chest, to her stomach…until her lips kissed Bernadetta’s lower ones, making her wife moan.

“As your knight, my sweet princess…I wish to serve you” Petra purred before darting her tongue out to taste her wife.

Bernadetta moaned and mewled in pure pleasure, gripping the bed sheets underneath her as her wife’s tongue licked her clean. She could feel herself growing wetter as Petra teased her clit, and gave her labia long and slow strokes.  
Yet just as Bernadetta was getting more excited, Petra stopped.  
As she pulled away, her wife whined, so Petra shushed her with a kiss. Bernadetta could taste her own taste in her wife’s mouth as she pulled her in, embracing her tighter as she pulled her closer.

“Do you still want-“ Petra started to ask, only for Bernadetta to interrupt her;

“Yes. Please, Petra. More than anything.”

Petra shot her wife a gentle smile and pulled away to get what she needed, as her wife waited. But Bernadetta was impatient, and she couldn’t help touching herself as Petra undressed her clothes and reached for a locked drawer inside her wardrobe.  
Bernadetta teased her own clit again with her own fingers, feeling her body become hotter and biting her lip in frustration as she saw her wife get the strap so slowly, deliberately teasing.

“P-please…just come back to me, love…n-now… Petra…” Bernadetta begged her.

Petra obeyed her, and made her way back to bed, wearing the strap.

“Call me your knight, my princess…tell me what you want this knight to do to you…” Petra gently cooed as she climbed in bed to join her wife, but keeping her distance to tease her more.

“Y-you know what I want! You’ve read it too!” Bernadetta huffed, as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. But still, her hand didn’t stop, as she kept teasing her own clit for her own relief, and for wife’s viewing pleasure.

To her surprise and shock, Petra grabbed that very same hand. Bernadetta cried out in protest, but Petra ignored her disappointment and her frustration.

“I don’t want you to touch yourself, Bernie…that is not how the story went…” Petra purred as she took Bernadetta’s hand to her mouth, licking Bernadetta’s fingers clean of her wetness. And as Bernadetta shrieked in both arousal and surprise, of course.

“Tell me how the story went” Petra purred again in between licks, “I have forgotten.”

Bernadetta knew she was just teasing her to rile her up.  
But Bernadetta couldn’t care less, as desperate as she was for her wife to take her.

“T-the lady knight…flipped the p-princess on the bed. A-and she pounded into h-her from behind, with her strap…” Bernadetta let out, getting redder and redder with each word.

“Good. Now show me how you want me to take you, my flower” Petra ordered her wife, as her voice remained stern but still dripped with arousal.

And Petra’s arousal only grew once she saw her cute wife turn on the bed, so that her stomach was pressed against the mattress. She clutched the pillows underneath her, hiding her red and embarrassed face in them. And slowly, she spread her legs apart, showing Petra just how wet and messy she was, as her sex glistened with her own wetness that dripped down her thighs to the bed sheets.

“J-just be gentle, m-my knight…” Bernadetta shyly murmured, and the whole scene before her made Petra’s heart skip a beat.

Gently, Petra moved behind Bernadetta, aligning the end of the strap with her wife’s entrance.

“I will be, my princess…my love…” Petra gently cooed.

With that, she slowly pushed the strap inside her wife. When Bernadetta moaned in approval, Petra started to increase her pace. She moved in and out of her wife with care, but she still pounded into her deep and fast the more Bernadetta begged her. The rougher Petra got, the more Bernadetta moaned in bliss, and the harder she gripped the pillows. Petra couldn’t even resist leaning down to embrace her wife as she pounded into her, holding her tight as Bernadetta called her name over and over again.

“Petra! Petra…Petra! Goddess, Petra!” she heard her wife moan and cry out into her pillow, but Petra was too focused on giving her wife the orgasm of her life to respond.

She gripped Bernadetta’s hips, pulling her to her as she pounded nice and rough into her.  
And eventually, her wife came on her strap.  
She heard Bernadetta cry out her name one last time before she started to squirm as her orgasm washed over her. And Petra slowed down.  
As her wife calmed down so did Petra slow her pace, to allow her to ride out her orgasm. She moved slow, and lovingly, almost in a romantic way as she praised her wife;

“That was so good, Bernie…you were so good, I love you. I love you, Bernie…” Petra gently cooed, slowing down until her hips came to a complete halt, and she carefully removed the strap out of her wife.

Bernadetta slumped on the bed, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. But even as tired and satisfied as she was, the feeling of Petra’s tongue reaching for her sore sex to clean her up made Bernadetta’s body tingle with arousal and desire again.

“Wait!” Bernadetta suddenly called out, and Petra immediately stopped, confused.

She pulled her mouth away from her wife’s sex, staring at her and raising an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Petra asked her, and to her relief, Bernadetta smiled and shook her head.

“No, you were amazing! Just like the knight in my story, love!” Bernadetta giggled, “but you did read what the princess did next, didn’t you?”

As Bernadetta purred those last words, Petra suddenly understood. And she couldn’t help a smile smirk.

“Oh? Hm, I do remember, my love…”Petra purred, as she crawled to meet her wife’s face, and to plant a sweet kiss on her lips, “is my princess going to follow her role, then?”

Bernadetta’s hands reached to untie the strap, tossing it aside on the bed. 

“Of course she is, my dashing knight” Bernadetta teased, bolder than what she usually was.

And then her hands guided Petra to sit on her face, and her mouth met Petra’s dripping wet sex.  
Just like in her story, where both the knight and the recently saved princess enjoyed their steamy encounter, so did the queens of Brigid enjoy their night together.


End file.
